


do your hands get tired, holding me so close?

by attxntionreadxr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kinoko Kingdom, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Romantic Fluff, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attxntionreadxr/pseuds/attxntionreadxr
Summary: Kinoko Kindom feels like home already, Karl and Sapnap sharing a quiet moment during a windstorm with an unfortunate case of hair crisis.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	do your hands get tired, holding me so close?

**Author's Note:**

> yes im procrastinating my other works hope you enjoy this 1am fluff :D

Karl's hair was borderline unmanageable, with all its knots, tangles and matted parts. The man was so often busy with his writing and books that he could never notice how he was tangling his hair even worse as he absentmindedly twirled a lock around his finger. It had become so long, in fact, that the longest strand could reach his lower back.

Karl swore that he hadn't been in Kinoko Kingdom that long, but it was clear that a barber was greatly needed. Nothing felt worse than trying to run a comb through and being subjected to knots and other dastardly tangles within his hair. The only barber anywhere near Kinoko Kingdom lived in what was once L'manburg, and that was a journey Karl couldn't be bothered to take. So he was stuck, with hair that would never cooperate with him.

It wasn't dead however. Despite the disaster that Karl couldn't seem to contain himself, the warm rich brown was thick and healthy. The only person who could tame it, even for just a few days, was Sapnap.

For someone who used to be only a prolific fighter, or even a brute, Sapnap's hands were calloused and gentle. He had picked up gathering apples and berries that grew all around, his fingers nimble and careful with each. He continued to spar with George on occasion, but enjoyed the soft, calm air of the gardens and Karl's library.

They would spend hours and hour together, Sapnap organizing fruit into jars as Karl would write, a routine that became familiar quickly.

Today was particularly terrible, a windstorm blowing through the kingdom as Karl and Sapnap were walking through the tall grass after dusk. Holding fast to each others hands, the pair made their way quickly inside, Karl already feeling his hair becoming wild. 

"I'm sick of this, Sap," He complained, falling onto a couch and attempting to run his fingers through the tangled locks in frustration. "My hair is disgusting, I wish we'd brought someone who could cut it."

Sapnap laughed and walked across the fine wooden floor, seating himself beside Karl and taking his hands. 

"I can find scissors, or make them myself if you really want your hair gone, you know?" There was a note of amusement behind his genuine query as he calmly worked his hands through each tangled strand. Karl hesitated, smiling and leaning back against his fiancé. 

The faint sound of the fireplace filled the room was soft crackles, a warm glow illuminating Sapnap's slightly suntanned hands, still moving. The wind beat against the windows, tendrils of forceful air pushing against the oak and glass, a delightful coziness and pressure encompassing them.

It was quiet as he worked, picking apart each piece gently and carefully. The movements were mesmerizing and familiar, never quickening. 

Their breaths were caught in sync, almost silent. 

"Could you braid it?" Karl asked, tilting his head slightly to look up at Sapnap's face, catching sight of a delighted glint in his eyes.

"Changed your mind, Karl?" The pair laughed and Karl nodded.

"You make it worth it, what can I say?"

Sapnap's movements changed as he wrapped each strand expertly, over and under, over and under. His ring caught somehow on a piece of hair, accidentally yanking on Karl's head. He winced then laughed, reassuring Sapnap that he was fine.

Reaching for an odd hair tie on the table just behind him, Sapnap finished the braid neatly. Feeling the tight, clean braid, Karl grinned and pressed closer to Sapnap.

They sat in quiet for a while, Karl reaching for his fiancé's hand and resting it close to his face, interlocking their fingers. Karl's books and Sapnap's fencing gear lay forgotten even as the wind died. It was late, and besides, the air was too sweet and comforting to abandon for less important tasks.

"I think I'll keep my hair for now," Karl muttered, eliciting a soft laugh from Sapnap. 

"Whatever you choose, as long as it's long enough to braid,"

"It's nice, you know?" Karl shifted to look at him, Sapnap's eyes half closed and a slight smile clear. "You feel safe." Sapnap brought their held hands to his lips, just pressing them there for a moment, kind eyes locked with his love's. 

"I love you," He said, letting their hands fall and reaching up to push back a strand that had fallen, resting his fingers gently on Karl's cheek. Firelight gave his skin a glow that felt unreal and in a fleeting moment, they felt immortal.

But the beauty of mortality crept back and Karl rested his head against Sapnap's shoulder, his eyes heavy.

"If I fall asleep here, do you promise not to mess with my braid?"

"I'll put it back when you wake up."

Karl smiled briefly and turned his head inward, sighing and letting himself drift off. 

"Goodnight, Karl."

There was nothing more useless that night than a barber in Kinoko Kingdom. 


End file.
